


Fight To Win

by Junebug1312



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: Ethan told him that whoever went to the most extreme physical contact in rehearsal would win and could make the other do whatever they wanted. Mark agreed.





	1. Chapter 1

Both Ethan and Mark were pacing nervously on the side of the stage, each taking huge gulps of water, while their friends sat in the satin chairs in the audience. Ethan and Mark were in a competition right now, they both were fairly competitive and both super stubborn. Usually, Ethan just gave in to Mark being cocky but Ethan was holding his own now. It had all started a few days ago when Mark was making fun of him about the improv scenes, how Ethan was always like meters away from him. Basically, he had implied that Ethan was into him and that’s why he always stood away from him so he wouldn’t be tempted to fuck him right there on stage. Ethan was blushing madly at Marks implications and it seemed to be his breaking point because he stood up and told Mark that he was full of shit and just to prove it Ethan would be especially touchy during the rehearsals. Mark laughed and said Ethan didn’t have it in him which made Ethan even madder, Ethan told him that whoever went to the most extreme physical contact in rehearsal would win and could make the other do whatever they wanted. Mark, being the ever arrogant one decided that this would be a good idea so now Bob, Wade, Amy, Kathryn, and Tyler were sitting in the front rows of the theatre they were practicing at, looking way too excited.

“Who do you think will win?” Tyler whispered to the group as they shuffled in the chairs getting comfortable.

“Mark” Amy replied “No offense to Ethan obviously Mark just always pushes things I know him”

Kathryn shook her head clearly in disbelief “No way Ethan can pull it off did you see how angry he was about Mark teasing him?”

Bob and Wade nodded, deciding to stay peacefully silent and let it play out for itself. Tyler put his feet up against the back of the chair in front of him and got ready to see the most uncomfortable and funny scene take place.

Mark and Ethan were on the side of the stage, trying to get themselves ready, happy no fans were there to witness this. Mark was sure he would win, Ethan didn’t have it in him to get as touchy as Mark would. Ethan glared at Mark suspiciously, he looked like he was scheming probably thinking of ways to make Ethan the most uncomfortable.

“So,” Mark started eyeing Ethan up and down “We are allowed to do anything to win right? No rules of where not to touch?”

Ethan nodded but then stopped suddenly.

“Wait, you can do whatever the fuck you want but if you grab my dick I’m done”

Mark choked on a laugh and started to cackle.

“I’m not going to grab your dick dude, who knows where that has been?” Mark teased.

Ethan rolled his eyes clearly not entertained by Mark’s humor.

“Or maybe more like where it hasn’t been, seeing as the only place you want it to be is in me” Mark taunted winking at him like he knows something that Ethan’s hiding.

Ethan gawked at Mark and blushed. How could Mark just say something like that!? Ethan decided to just stare down at the ground, Mark was just trying to psyche him out by making him embarrassed and upset. He just had to ignore him, he could do this, he could do this. Could he?

Mark chuckled and grabbed onto his shoulder “Don’t worry Ethan, I’ll go easy on you”

Mark walked out onto the stage leaving a very irritated Ethan behind. Oh, he’ll go easy on him, will he? Ethan doesn’t need Mark to go easy, he will win. Lack of confidence was being overtaken by his will to get even. Mark was always pushing him around and he could deal with it but the whole joke about him not getting close to Mark was too far, he was humiliated in front of all of his friends! And they just snickered, Amy was the only one to give Mark a stern look and so he had to challenge him. Ethan took one last quick gulp of water and walked on after Mark. The audience of his friends started to cheer as they both took the stage and Ethan was suddenly feeling scared again, how far would Mark take this? Far enough to give all there friends the wrong idea?

“Ok so guys,” Mark started to explain to the group of giggling friends “We are going to do a simple improv scene, during it we are going to find as many excuses as possible to touch each other, once one of the people says that’s enough and they quit the scene the other person wins” Mark concluded, all of the friends nodded.

“And if you want to cheer us on you can pretend you're a bunch of Crankiplier fangirls” Mark joked, and then with a simple glance over at Ethan, he added one last thing.

“Actually just pretend your Ethan and it should be easy”

The audience stifled laughter while others said ‘oooohhhhh’ like it was a major burn. Ethan scowled at Mark, why did he have to tease him like this!? Ethan was almost grateful though, now pretty much all of his nerves were replaced with rage.

“Ok guys, can we get a prompt?” Ethan asked, his annoyance coming out in the simple question.

“How about date night as a couple!” Amy exclaimed and the rest of the group hummed in agreement.

Ethan gulped but nodded his head along with them it was a pretty good prompt. Mark obviously agreed as well seeing as he started to move to the middle of the stage.

“Come on Ethan, you won’t win by standing as far away as you usually do for,” Mark cleared his throat dramatically “certain reasons”

Ethan just rolled his eyes this time. He didn’t know why Mark was being such an asshole, but maybe it would work in his favor. Honestly Ethan sort of wished he never came up with the challenge in the first place, both of them are risking their reputations, if Ethan loses it will look like Ethan really does have reasons for not being able to stand close to Mark and it will look like Mark is inadequate compared to little innocent Ethan if he loses. Neither wants that.

Ethan walked slowly over to join Mark, both of them were standing pretty close to each other now. Ethan felt like he was breathing the same air as Mark, which is the actual reason Ethan hates standing close to people on stage. Every time he stood close to Mark he felt hot and sweaty, that's why it was easier to be farther away from him so he could think straight. He hates people being in his personal space so this was going to be a bit weird but he had to push through.

“Ok guys tell us when to start!” Mark exclaimed staring into Ethan’s eyes just to make him uncomfortable.

The group gave them a thumbs up and Ethan wished the lights weren’t so bright in here. Everything just seemed a little more intense than usual.

“Start!” Tyler called to them and Ethan took a deep breath and began the scene.

“I’m so glad we are doing this Mark” Ethan decided to keep Marks real name so it would be a little more personal, Mark looked taken aback so Ethan supposed that was a point to him.

“Yeah Ethan, I love spending time with you!” Mark said enunciating Ethan’s name like Ethan had done with his.

Mark sat down on the floor and looked like he was getting comfortable in this imaginary situation. Ethan followed suit and did the same thing happy that they were getting into the scene firstly before diving headfirst into the touchy stuff. This was Ethan’s element, being goofy and comedic not….sexual or physical.

“Let’s watch a movie!” Mark supplied, trying to give something to the scene.

Ethan nodded and sat with his legs crisscrossed, for a moment it almost felt like they were just doing a normal scene until Mark inched a little bit closer to him. Ethan gulped but held his ground, miming that he was using the T.V remote.

“What do you want to watch?” Ethan asked trying to keep the tone light while Mark was progressively getting closer to him.

“Let’s watch a romantic comedy” Mark stated his side now pressed up against Ethan’s side. Ok, point to Mark because Ethan was already feeling nervous.

Ethan bit his lip and put the fake remote on the ground, tentatively he decided to try and think like Mark, what would he do next so Ethan could do it first? It came to Ethan suddenly, what every couple did in typical movies. Almost hesitantly Ethan took his arm that was near Mark and wrapped it around his neck, having a tiny bit of confidence left he pulled Mark even closer to him.

This obviously took Mark by surprise and he stumbled a little bit. Ethan bit his lip again to hold in his laughter, Mark did the same thing.

“Wow this is a really good movie” Mark exclaimed, his hand nearest Ethan landed on Ethan’s knee, making Ethan jump internally.

Mark turned towards Ethan and Ethan could already tell this was not going to be good for him. Mark got his face super close to Ethan’s cheek so if Ethan turned they would almost be lip to lip.

“But I think we should do something else,” Mark said accompanied by his hand slithering from Ethan’s knee all the way to his thigh.

Ethan yelped quietly and turned quickly to Mark almost smashing their heads together, thankfully Mark moved his back, smirking as he knew Ethan was freaking out right now.

“I have an idea!” Ethan screeched, his friends in the audience laughed knowing exactly what was going on.

“Let’s dance! I love dancing!” Ethan said jumping up from where they were sitting, smacking Marks hand away.

Ethan was tingling from that tiny slide of Mark’s hand, it was almost like Mark’s hand was still there Ethan felt that affected by it. He just hadn’t expected Mark to be so forwards so quick, and so he was shocked but he could still do this. Dancing involved touching so it was perfect to win this competition with.

“I think that’s a good idea” Mark got up, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

Not giving Ethan anytime to hesitate Mark placed his hands on Ethan’s hips meaning Ethan was the girl in this. Ethan didn’t exactly mind it except for the fact Mark’s hands were holding on to him tightly and it was making it hard to think. Ethan knew he had to do something fast, to make Mark nervous otherwise it would be over sooner then it started. So taking all of the courage he had Ethan moved his hands down to Mark’s waist for a moment and pulled him closer so their bodies were flush against each other, after doing it he moved his hands back up to Mark’s neck and looked at his face smirking. Mark was clearly not expecting such a bold move as his chest was now being pressed to Ethan’s, he could feel when Ethan took an intake just from how close they were, Mark had to say oddly he didn’t mind it much, he still had tricks up his sleeve. If Ethan was panicking over his simple thigh rub then he would be quivering at what Mark was about to do next, Mark could feel his victory approaching. Mark gazed into Ethan’s eyes and moved his hands lower to grip Ethan’s butt in his hands. Ethan squeaked and blinked rapidly at Mark, without missing a beat Mark, still holding onto Ethan’s ass pulled him so now their hips were as tightly knit as there chests.

Ethan could hardly breathe. The lights in the theatre were blinding him and the sudden pressure all across the front of his body was making him dizzy. It didn’t help that his so-called friends were whooping and cheering in the audience making him feel even more self-conscious. Ethan could feel all of Mark which was strange because Mark and he were not cuddly or anything. Ethan kept his distance from him and Mark teased him about it, that was how it goes. But now Ethan can feel the movement of Mark’s chest, his breathing against his neck and the zipper of his pants pushing against the zipper of Ethan’s pants.

“Let’s dance,” Mark said smugly and started to do the box step feeling like Ethan was about to break at any moment.

Ethan could tell Mark was doubting him, just from how content he looked, no way Ethan was going to let him get away with that and so he pulled himself together and brought his face inches away from Marks, a stumble and they would be kissing. Ethan felt hot all over, his face one of the main places though. The ass grabs were also making Ethan’s body react in a way it should definitely not. Basically, Ethan was feeling a little hot under the collar, how could he not be? He has someone pressed so tightly against him, he can feel everything and that so-called person just grabbed his ass which Ethan really liked in other situations that are not' doing fun improv with friends'. So yeah he was fucking turned on, but Mark didn’t look completely innocent either. There was a flush up his neck and his eyes kept flickering down to Ethan’s lips, which was either part of the act, or something even Mark couldn’t control.

Ethan doubted Mark could do anything to make him feel more uneasy, that was until Mark started to creep his hands from Ethan’s ass to under his shirt. Mark gently ran his hands up Ethan’s skin making Ethan shiver. The audience went wild again, they were practically sitting on the edge of there seats.

“I can’t believe this” Tyler whispered, in awe of his two friends.

“Neither look like they're going to back down” Wade commented staring at Mark’s hand rub Ethan’s skin under his shirt.

“They are definitely not holding themselves back” Kathryn snorted.

Mark’s hands kneading at Ethan’s skin was having a different effect then Ethan thought it would have. Sure this was fucking awkward and probably the most uncomfortable Ethan has ever been but Mark’s light touches were like heaven to his body. Ethan knew this was all just a game but goddammit Mark’s touch was like magic, he had been feeling so stressed lately that the gentle caresses were making him melt into Mark’s touch. Hopefully, Mark would think Ethan was just acting it up because otherwise Ethan would just be even more mortified. Mark didn’t know how Ethan wasn’t running away at this point, this was the most intimate Mark had been with someone in months. Ethan’s skin was soft and he could feel every ripple of muscle, making his entire body feel hot and sweaty. Ethan also wasn’t giving up the eye contact, though Mark could see the anxiety in Ethan’s features, they hadn’t talked for awhile in the scene they should probably-

“Fuck!” Mark blurted out, his foot had somehow gotten twisted between Ethan’s and they were so close together they couldn’t support each other.

So now Ethan and Mark were crashing to the ground, Ethan put his hands out to catch Marks head so it didn’t smack into the hard stage. Their bodies slapped into one another which hurt less then Mark thought it would, his back hitting the ground did fucking hurt though. Mark let out a hissing noise between his teeth as his back came in contact with the ground. After the sudden chaos, the room was quiet, Amy and Kathryn got up to see if Mark and Ethan needed help but after seeing that they both were still gazing into each other's eyes they sat back down.

“How did they not break even after that!’ Amy exclaimed her hands waving around amazed at the two boys commitment.

Ethan’s body was in between Mark’s legs due to how they fell. Ethan’s hands were under Mark’s neck now and they both couldn’t stop gawking at each other, surprised they didn’t get serious injuries from the fall. Noticing Ethan’s lack of attention Mark decided it would be the perfect time to spring another trick on him, even though his back was killing him. Mark’s hands were somehow still under Ethan’s shirt and holding on tightly like they had been when they fell. Mark loosened his grip so Ethan wasn’t in pain and wrapped his legs around Ethan’s waist, his back still on the ground.

“This is not how I thought our date night was going to go” Mark smirked and eyed Ethan watching for his reaction.

Ethan’s blush came full force now, realizing how this must look to their viewers. Just as he thought that hollers started to come from his friends making Ethan feel even worse. But Ethan knew he needed to get back at Mark for that and so he went on his forearms and got closer to Mark’s face, sure that Mark would pull away after this since Ethan had full control being on top and all. Mark saw Ethan’s face looming over him and he needed to think of a plan quick, but there was no way to flip over now he just had to trust in himself to not freak out and run. Ethan kept getting closer and closer until finally the tips of there noses touched and they couldn’t look away from each other. The world around them suddenly went silent and Ethan couldn’t remember why he had ever decided to suggest this, why he put himself in this position with Mark. What if he really did like him? What if, the actual reason he stood so far away from him in scenes is that he actually was attracted to him. It….it couldn’t be possible, right? Ethan was just getting too carried away with this silly challenge.

Mark goggled at Ethan, taking in the variety of color in Ethan’s eyes, blue specks and green specks floating around while Ethan seemed to be stuck staring as well. And then Mark had an impulse, an impulse that he couldn’t seem to trash instantly and he decided he would risk it to win, win some stupid competition because that has to be the reason he can’t seem to break away from staring into Ethan’s gorgeous eyes and contemplating why he had never taken in the beauty of them before, because otherwise maybe Mark was wrong about Ethan liking him, maybe….it was the other way around. To escape from the eye fucking they were clearly doing Mark did something even worse, he tilted his head and kissed Ethan. He kissed….Ethan.

Ethan gasped into Mark’s lips. They were soft, weirdly so but firm. And Ethan couldn’t help but freak out because there was no way to pretend he wasn’t feeling what he was feeling after this. Fuck Mark….fuck Mark for being right. He moved his hands out from under Mark and grabbed onto Mark's stubbly chin, needing to keep him exactly where he was. Ethan’s eyes fluttered shut when Mark started to move his lips, and all Ethan wanted was more. More of this, more of Mark, and he couldn’t even comprehend how they went from staring to making out in two seconds. That’s when the reality started to manifest its way into his thoughts and the sounds of his friends snapped him out of the weird dreamlike state he was in. He pulled away from Mark and they were back to staring again. What the fuck just happened!?

“Oh my fucking god” Bob whispered unsure of what to do at this point.

“Maybe we should leave them to it” Kathryn joked but there was a sense of realness that had everyone not laughing.

“I knew Mark would win” Amy exclaimed, giggling at the two boys staring longingly into each other's eyes.

Ethan heard all of them, and he was angry. Angry because it was now obvious to him all the reasons he kept his distance from Mark. Angry because Mark was fucking right all along and Ethan just couldn’t bear to ditch the denial and realize he actually might like him. But the thing he was most angry about was the smirk on Mark’s face even after making out with his stupid friend who pretty much made Mark agree to compete against him, he was still looking as arrogant as ever.

“Oh fuck no” Ethan said hushed.

Before Mark could question his words Ethan let go off Mark’s face and gripped onto his shirt pulling him up into Ethan, and before even questioning himself Ethan grinded straight into Mark. Gasps flew throughout the room, as well as from Mark. Mark moaned quietly so only Ethan and him could hear it, Ethan looked shocked, at Marks noise but also at his own actions. Mark felt the twitches of arousal start to pour into him as Ethan peered at him angrily. Mark never knew Ethan looked so hot when he was angry. He knew he was past the point of turned on and was steadily becoming aroused, he was already half hard in his pants. Afraid of Ethan’s next move, Mark detached his legs and scooted away from him putting his arms up in surrender.

“I’m done”

Even though Mark pretty much whispered the statement, it seemed to echo around the room.

“No way,” Amy said in amazement standing up from her seat.

“Ethan……won?” Bob said scratching his head.

“Woooo! I knew you could do it, Ethan, I was rooting for you!’ Kathryn yelled, bouncing up and down in her seat.

Ethan panted, feeling the early telltale signs of arousal flooding into his system, he had been way to wound up by what just happened. And Mark was looking at him with a look that was not helping his now growing problem.

“I won?” Ethan blinked in confusion.

He looked over at Mark who was breathing heavily and then over to his friends either peering at him in wonder or clapping.

“I won!” Suddenly a smile formed on his face and his eyes lit up.

Ethan couldn’t believe he actually won, against Mark. Master of all competitions who somehow bends all the rules to win every single time and yet Ethan won. And this meant more than all of those stupid baking videos they did because this meant Ethan could prove himself when he needed to. But he couldn’t help but have Mark in the back of his head, the same Mark who kissed him silly and made his head spin. Ethan was almost upset all of there friends were there, after seeing the way Mark was looking at him he suddenly wished the curtains were drawn so he could have his way with his "friend". Steadily Ethan got up and pulled his shirt over his jeans, hoping to cover the fact he enjoyed this game with Mark a little more then he should of. He walked over to Mark and held out his hand a cheery smile brightening up his face.

However, upset Mark was about the game was no comparison to the ache in his chest when he realized that Ethan would probably never want to get that close to him again. And he could always tease Mark now, tell everyone Mark was way too into it. Though Mark knew Ethan wouldn’t do that, Ethan wasn’t as much of an asshole as he was, and that’s also why Ethan would never like him not the way Mark apparently liked him. But he graciously took Ethan’s hand not wanting to be a bad sport, once he was to his feet Ethan started to pull him to the side of the stage.

After looking over his shoulder Ethan realized his friends were all way to busy contemplating how Ethan won that he knew they wouldn’t notice if they were gone for a minute, he grasped Mark’s shirt just like he did when they were on the ground and pulled him to the side of the stage.

“That was crazy,” Ethan said breathily like he was certain it wasn’t even real.

“I know right, it got really fucking intense huh?” Mark chuckled and he hoped it masked his disappointment.

After a few moments of silence, Ethan tilted his head and gave Mark a goofy looking smirk while crossing his arms.

“You’re seriously not going to ask me what I want from you?” Ethan asked, his eyebrow slowly raising.

Mark squinted his eyes in confusion until he realized Ethan was talking about the prize if you win. Mark rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as well.

“Now your just punishing me!” Mark exclaimed putting on an over-exaggerated pout.

Ethan rolled his eyes and took a step forward, his body almost touching Marks like it had been not long ago. At the sudden intrusion of his space, Mark suddenly felt a little light headed again, having Ethan so close to him. After coming to the realization that he wanted Ethan, it was a little harder for him to stay calm in situations like this.

“Seriously, just ask me” Ethan stated, his face so close Mark could smell his breath, it smelled sweet like candy.

Mark rolled his eyes and hoped that when he answered Ethan would back off so Mark could begin concealing his stupid new feelings.

“What are you going to make me-MMPH”

Mark was cut off by Ethan’s lips on his, sending memories flashing in his head of earlier when Mark surprised Ethan. Mark sighed into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of Ethan’s lips on his again, he had been missing them since they stopped honestly.

Ethan broke away from the kiss and Mark worried that Ethan was just testing out if he really did like Mark or not and he realized he doesn’t. Mark gazed at him nervously when he saw how dark and lustful Ethan’s eyes were, and he was almost positive Ethan was not about to tell him he wasn’t interested.

“What I’m going to make you do?” Ethan repeated as if Mark had asked the question without being interrupted.

Ethan leaned in so their noses were touching again, his sugary breath hitting Mark’s mouth making Mark eager to get those lips back on his.

“More of this” Ethan growled and slammed their mouths back together again.

They were both so in the moment, neither of them realized the entire gang had jumped on the stage to find where the two missing people were and were now seeing a lot more then they had hoped for.

 


	2. Fighting to Win...Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark doesn't know when to quit. So it's time for Ethan to use a more...forceful...hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers about the Markiplier tour (kinda) also not completely accurate. Enjoy!

Long story short, Mark had not gotten over Ethan winning the bet. Like not a single bit. And everyone knew it because Mark wouldn’t let them forget it. Sometimes he would try to play it off like he wasn’t embarrassed but everyone knew that wasn’t the case. And so Mark had begun trying to get back at Ethan repeatedly. Every single show Mark would make some sort of comment or touch Ethan and usually, Ethan could get over it pretty quickly. He knew his boyfriend wouldn’t ever make him so uncomfortable to the point of Ethan actually being angry. Tonight was the last night of the tour, in Portland Oregon. Ethan was sad but also super excited. He knew this wasn’t technically their last show ever anyway, they still had the Europe part of the tour which would be amazing since Ethan has always wanted to see parts of Europe. He can only imagine the extravagant views he’ll encounter while there. But right now that is not his focus, his focus is on the show. He wants to make it the best he possibly can. But he can’t help but admit he is slightly worried. Mark has been getting more risky with his actions and Ethan really didn’t need the whole audience tonight capturing something that makes him look bad. He knew that he could just talk to Mark but honestly, he didn’t have the energy for Mark’s bullshit excuses about how they were all just “jokes”. Ethan knew better than to believe that, Mark literally picking him up and putting him on his lap on stage had been funny sure but also mildly humiliating for Ethan. And when Ethan felt Mark’s hand squeeze his butt suddenly, only being hidden by Mark’s legs, Ethan knew it was no joke no matter how badly Mark would try to play it off like one.

“Ok everyone let’s give them a show to remember!” Tyler exclaimed, squeezing the four other guys shoulders wholeheartedly.

Everyone was a bit sentimental this show and for good reason, it was always somewhat upsetting when they had to leave each other.

“I definitely will, don’t you worry Tyler,” Mark said, his eyes gleaming.

Ethan gulped nervously, Mark had seemed to direct the comment towards him. The four other men didn’t notice and started to put on their black attire. Mark smirked at Ethan, the same evil glint in his eye. Ethan rolled his eyes and threw on the black suit, Mark couldn’t scare him, after the whole competition Ethan had a whole new confidence when dealing with Mark even though a live audience was a little fucking different than a couple of friends.

* * *

It was just after the second improv bit of the night. Now was time for Wade's speech and so far the show had been going great. No mischief from Mark, no jokes falling flat. Everything was actually going perfectly which Ethan was grateful for. He was standing on the side of the stage now, listening to the starting of Wade's hilarious speech, Ethan was hurriedly getting ready for the dancing bit of the show. Ethan was trying to calm himself down as this was the part he was always nervous for even though he knew it would be super fun. Mark walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder making Ethan twist around in surprise. He let out a relieved sigh seeing it was just Mark standing there and not some demon.

“Mark!” Ethan batted Mark on the arm “You scared me!”

Mark rolled his eyes but placed a gentle hand on Ethan’s shoulder.

“Aw I’m sorry”

Mark smirked and took a step towards Ethan leaning up so his face was right next to his ear.

“I’ll make it up to you” Mark purred.  
Ethan gulped nervously now scared more by Mark then if it was an actual demon. Mark began to stroke down Ethan’s chest until he got to his nipples which are ridiculously sensitive, Mark knew this. Even though Mark was so adamant on proving to everyone that he was the stronger candidate out of the two of them he apparently wasn’t so adamant about not fucking Ethan. Everyone has the battles they’ll fight and the battles they’ll lose Ethan guessed.

“M-Mark” Ethan stuttered, trying to creep backward away from Mark’s wandering hands.

Mark swung his other arm around Ethan’s back to keep him from leaving. The memory of Ethan and Mark doing the competition came back to Ethan as this was very similar to how they were when they started to pretend dancing. Mark’s fingers reached Ethan’s nipple and they circled teasingly around it. Ethan bit back a gasp and tried to flail away once more, it didn’t take much to get Ethan turned on and unfortunately Mark knew all about that as well. Ethan wasn’t strong enough to break from Marks grip though and so he just squirmed as Mark glided the pad of his thumb over Ethan’s nipple. Ethan keened at the touch, goosebumps were starting to form on his arms.

“Aw is someone getting turned on?” Mark smirked and continued to brush over Ethan’s nipple, almost making his knees buckle.

The speakers on the stage started to present the dance segment and Mark slowly stepped back from Ethan a satisfied expression on his face.

“Showtime,” Mark said smugly and whipped away from Ethan leaving him cold and desperate.

“Fuck” Ethan whispered, feeling the shock leave his body only to be replaced by anger.

Ethan could feel the steady stream of arousal pouring into his stomach and the only thing he could be thankful for was the fact Mark had been stopped when he had otherwise he knew there was no way he could go on stage. Mark had never taken it this far before, deliberately touching him to get him horny was way too fucking risky and Ethan was far from happy.

* * *

After the dancing portion, Ethan had calmed down a bit, his anger along with the arousal had gone away but Ethan wasn’t about to forget about it, he needed to watch out for Mark during the show. If he was going to pull that who knows what else he will pull? At least the show was still going smoothly, the audience was super helpful by laughing at stuff that was not as funny. Ethan loved their audiences because of that, they just made the shows way more fun to be a part of. Now they were doing the improv bit where whenever anyone laughed, they had to be replaced. Ethan really liked this one because it gave everyone a fair shot at having tons of time to act and usually the scenes were pretty goofy.

“Childbirth” Mark declared to everyone and sputters of laughter flew from the audience along with the four boys.

Ethan had to laugh into his hand at the request. But he was ready to go for it, instantly he ran up and sat in the chair.

“I’m having a space baby!” He exclaimed in a strange accent that had the audience instantaneously laughing.

After that the scene started to move along smoothly, everyone was in hysterics at the boy's dumb representation of childbirth. When Wade pulled out one of his slips of paper and read out something about high noon, Ethan knew the audience would laugh and so he slipped in taking over Wade's role, what he hadn’t thought about was the fact Mark was the one being the doctor. Deciding it was too late to back out now Ethan put up his legs as if he were in a stirrup jokingly, Mark then did something unexpected. He started to pretend to put on a suit and Ethan stifled laughter at the ridiculousness but then Mark was kneeling down and suddenly things didn’t seem so funny anymore.

Thinking Mark would get bumped out by someone else, Ethan went along with it until Mark started to pry Ethan’s legs apart and stuck his head so he was face level with Ethan’s crotch. Ethan could feel Marks hot breath on the crotch of his pants and Ethan’s breath stilled. This wasn’t supposed to be sexual in the slightest so why was Ethan’s pulse racing at the sight of Mark on his knees? Maybe because he had seen Mark on his knees for him before but obviously never in this context though with the look Mark was giving him it was no wonder Ethan’s thoughts were heading into naughtier places. All of a sudden Ethan snapped out of the trance he was put under and Tyler was now kneeling in front of him which was much less distracting. Curious to see if Mark was as impacted as Ethan was he looked over hesitantly at him but slanted his eyes when he saw Mark’s expression. He was way too fucking smug for someone who did that by accident, and looking into Mark's eyes confirmed everything, deviousness mixed with lust while his reappearing smirk came back, that bastard had planned this! He groaned silently and prayed for the ending of the improv game so he could go on with his life.

Unfortunately, Ethan had become turned on again and the urge to smack Mark or kiss him was becoming more intense. It didn’t help that he hadn’t been able to get off for the last three days because they had been on the tour bus, thankfully they were able to get a hotel for the final night. So now Ethan was hornier than normal and more frustrated then he had ever been.

 

It was almost the end of the entire show and Ethan tried desperately to enjoy it, but he was constantly having to look out for Mark. Mark kept eye fucking him to the point where Ethan could see the Tumblr posts about it already, not only that but anytime Mark got the opportunity to touch him Ethan was almost always tense. Mark had “accidentally” brushed over his nipple four times now which was not helping him keep his cool. Ethan was getting angrier then he had ever been before and he was screaming at himself for letting Mark get to him like this.

“No,” Ethan thought breathing steadily through his nose as Tyler and Bob brought out the couch so they could start the Q&A.

“I will not let Mark get to me like this, I have better self-control!” Ethan promised himself that he was going to be fine.

No matter what Mark decided to fuck him over with he just was going to ignore it and pay extra attention to the fans questions. Ethan sat on the couch a new found purpose making him sit up straighter ready to finish this show off amazing. But of course, when he sat down Mark decided to sit right next to him making Ethan doubtful of himself. Mark knew Ethan was being hesitant around him and although he felt semi-bad about it, he was also having way too much fun to stop.

“Ok guys ask away!” Mark exclaimed, smiling brightly at the crowd fooling everyone to think he was a good person. Ethan had been fooled too, that’s why he is in this mess after all.

The first few questions were simple and easy to answer, one after one Mark, Tyler, Bob, Wade and Ethan all had a turn to share their opinions. Mark seemed to be too preoccupied to fuck with Ethan which Ethan was thankful for. He didn’t know if he could take any more teasing tonight, he especially didn’t know what would push him over the edge, did he really want to find that out?

“Ok Ruby, so your question is dogs or cats?” Mark repeated a bunch of “oooo’s” followed.

“Let’s go down the line then Bob you start” Mark nodded to Bob and Bob began to talk about being way more into dogs than cats.

Some of the audience booed while others cheered, Ethan smirked trying to figure out a diplomatic way to answer the question. While his brain worked, Ethan felt something snake behind his back, he raised his eyebrow and turned to look over at Mark who he assumed must be the culprit. Mark was focused on Bob but Ethan could see his lip twitching, ready to go back into that famous smirk. Ethan nonchalantly shifted and felt that it was Mark’s hand behind his back, Ethan swallowed concerned. What is Mark up too?

Tyler then went to talking about his love for both species but how he thought dogs were better too. The audience responded accordingly and Tyler started to talk about his first family dog. Ethan was still freaking out, seeing as Mark’s hand was creeping closer and closer to his butt which was not helping Ethan think of his answer. Once Mark's hand was fully under Ethan’s butt, Ethan’s head started to spin, the warmth of Mark’s hand was nice but Ethan knew that Mark’s intentions were not. The part of the brain that triggers Ethan to only think dirty things began to malfunction and now all Ethan could think of was Mark’s strong hands gripping his ass while Mark fucked him.

“Ethan?” Tyler questioned making Ethan jump at his name being said.

Ethan looked over at Tyler curiously and Tyler motioned for him to began speaking, Ethan scrunched his eyebrows in confusion until he looked over at the giggling audience.

“Oh!” Ethan called out making the audience laugh a little harder.

Ethan blushed he was so focused on Mark that he hadn’t realized everyone had been waiting for him to answer the question.

“Personally I like both animals, I grew up with dogs and cats so I honestly don’t think I could choose one over the o-other” Ethan stuttered at the end because Mark’s hand was moving again.

Ethan had thought the destination was obvious, Mark was just going to grope his ass to make him uncomfortable which worked. But now his hand was slipping further down until it lands on his inner thigh, only being concealed by Ethan’s tightened legs.

“Oh come on Ethan, surely you must love one more then the other” Mark complained forcing Ethan to talk more.

“W-Well” Ethan spoke again and cleared his throat as Mark began to stroke his fingers on the inside of his thigh.

“I-I believe all animals are equal except maybe for rats so I’m not l-lying when I say I like both equally” Ethan went with, as his stomach clenched.

The flow of blood to his brain was being redirected to other places because he could barely think now. All he knew was that he was getting more and more turned on with each delicate stroke Mark tortured him with and he felt himself beginning to get hard.  
“Mark!” Ethan exclaimed loudly, making everyone flinch at the sudden rise of volume.

Mark's hand stopped and that stupid fucking smirk came back full force on his face again.

“Why don’t you just answer already?” Ethan tried to say calmly but he feared his discomfort was apparent to his friends and the audience.

Ethan shifted and trapped Mark’s hand under his butt again so he couldn’t continue to distract Ethan. Mark just bit his lip happily and retracted his hand, making it seem like it was just lodged between there two bodies as they had somehow gotten even closer than before. Ethan let out a heavy breath as he was free from Mark’s teasing touches but now he was half hard in front of a bunch of fans most of them probably underage. Ethan cursed Mark in his head, anger flooding through his body once again, Mark would pay for this.

* * *

It was after the show now and let’s just say Ethan was less than ecstatic. Everyone was hugging and enjoying themselves at the tiny after party in the hotel they were having but Ethan couldn’t get into it. He was fucking pissed. The fact Mark would try to make him lose his shit on stage in front of hundreds of people was a dick move and Mark had to know that. Or at least Mark had to know that he wouldn’t fucking get away with it.

Ethan was silent, scarily so. Mark knew he was upset because that is the only time Ethan is quiet, either when he is lost in thought or mad. Ok so maybe Mark shouldn’t have taken it _**that**_  far, but he had to reclaim his dominance over the situation and really it was all just a joke! After Ethan had totally destroyed him in the competition Mark just wanted his friends to see that he could’ve made Ethan lose, and his friends did see it. On the couch, at the end, the other four boys totally saw how flustered Ethan was, and Tyler even patted him on the back afterward. But maybe instead of a good job pat, it was a good luck pat. Because now Ethan was staring intensely at Mark, and there was an edge to everything he did. How he didn’t lean into Mark like usual and how he barely paid attention to anyone at the party.

“We’re leaving” Ethan stated suddenly as they were in the middle of chatting with Bob and Wade.

“What why?” Bob asked giving Mark a look of sympathy and concern.

“We have some things to discuss,” Ethan said harshly and pulled Mark out of the room by his shirt.

The group of friends watched in awe as the Ethan they knew would never have been so forward. But Ethan was on a mission, thankfully Mark and he are on the first floor of the hotel so it would be a short trip of dragging Mark with him. When they got to the room Ethan flipped out the key card and plunged it forcefully into the slot, a green light appeared and Ethan opened the door and threw Mark inside. Once the door had closed, all hell seemed to break loose.

“Are you fucking kidding me, Mark!?” Ethan screamed, dragging his hands through his hair.

“Ethan calm down I-“ Mark started.

“No don’t fucking tell me to calm down! You are such an asshole you know that!?” Ethan exclaimed coming forward and scrunching Mark’s shirt up, his hands clenched.

Mark watched Ethan carefully frightened by this total character switch but also majorly turned on. The way Ethan was treating him was something completely new to him, and god it was super hot. He never thought Ethan could have it in him to be this angry, and with the way, his hair was messed up and his eyes were dark, Mark wanted to kiss him more than anything.

“What, do you find this fucking amusing? How mad you’ve gotten me!?” Ethan said almost hysterically.

Ethan saw how Mark was reacting to him and that just made him more upset but he couldn’t lie, he was so fucking turned on right now. Mark looked nervous, he was speechless in Ethan’s grasp.

“Ethan, why are you taking it so seriously? It was just a joke!” Mark said.

The way Ethan was looking at him was sending daggers of heat stabbing into his chest. He felt his breath started to slow, and his pupils begin to dilate.

“Shut the fuck up Mark” Ethan replied, biting his lip to hold back from pouncing on Mark.

“Or what?” Mark said almost viciously, he was getting a little sick of Ethan telling him what to do.

Ethan peered at Mark, the rage building inside of him as Mark said those two words, all Ethan wanted Mark to do was shut up, and he only knew one way to do that. He lunged forward and captured Mark’s lip in a kiss, Mark whined in surprise but didn’t seem to mind the change of events. Ethan pulled from him quickly and ran his fingers through his hair again, more heat pooling his stomach.

“You need to be taught a fucking lesson” Ethan stated and threw Mark onto the bed.

Mark yelped quietly not expecting to fall backward, his heart was racing as he landed on the soft mattress. Ethan got down and straddled him, the rage still flaming in his eyes. Before Mark could question anything Ethan was kissing him heatedly again, Mark gripped Ethan’s hair, tangling it further. Apparently, Ethan didn’t like that as he stopped kissing Mark and threw his hands so they were above Mark's head. Ethan decidedly took off his belt and all Mark could do was stare in wonder. Ethan wrapped the belt around his wrists tightly, Mark moaned at the slight pain and Ethan smirked down at him, tightening the belt so it wouldn’t slip off.

“You like that slut? You like being helpless?” The words poured from Ethan’s mouth and he could hardly believe he was saying them. He was just so mad.

Mark was in shock but he just nodded it wasn’t a lie, he really did like giving Ethan control which shocked him more than anything. Mark was the most turned on he had ever been in his life, his cock painfully constricted in his jeans now. Ethan looked down to see Mark with his jeans tenting and he chuckled deeply.

“Aw is someone getting turned on?” Ethan mocked, making Mark remember what he had said earlier.

Ethan placed his hand on Mark’s bulge and squeezed, sending a choked moan out of Mark's mouth. Ethan started to rotate his hand expertly having Mark moaning frequently now. Suddenly Ethan stopped, making Mark whine and buck his hips wanting more. Ethan roughly slammed Mark’s hips back onto the bed. He gazed at Mark, a twisted smirk on his face and wagged a finger at him.

“Uh, Uh, Uh Markimoo you had no problem teasing me earlier,” Ethan told him.

“Ethan, please…I fuck-I want you so bad!” Mark exclaimed biting his lip with need.

Ethan leaned down closer to Mark’s face the dominance clear in his expression.

“Well you’re going to have to wait for it slut” he whispered, his warm breath making Mark’s face tingle.

Ethan shucked his pants and underwear off feverishly and pulled open the drawer of the bedside table. Quickly he pulled out the bottle of lube he had put in there and grinned at Mark, still not saying anything. Ethan positioned himself on the bed, so he was kneeling and poured some lube on his fingers. Mark’s eyes widened and he tried to sit up, only to hiss in pain when his arms were pulled weirdly. Ethan just chuckled and slipped a hand underneath his butt, in a matter of moments he had slipped a finger in and was stretching himself in front of Mark. Mark was in awe, Ethan had always been so embarrassed to be stretched and now he was practically fucking his finger in front of Mark. Marks burning desire to touch himself was becoming stronger and stronger as he saw Ethan moan and add another finger.

“Now you know what it feels like Mark, what it feels like to be so horny and yet so powerless to do anything,” Ethan told him, an evil glint sparkling in his eyes.

Mark whined at Ethan’s words and bucked up again, needing any type of friction. Ethan just pulled his fingers out and straddled Mark again, the sight of Ethan on top of Mark was making his head spin.

Ethan began to pull Mark’s pants down, taking his underwear with it and Mark gasped as the cold air hit his lower half. His dick was leaking, he had never felt so horny before.

“Aw, your so desperate aren’t you baby?” Ethan asked placing his hands on Mark’s shoulders and clutching on.

“So desperate, for me,” Ethan said, “All for me right?”

Mark whined and nodded, feeling the ache of having his arms above his head start to settle. Ethan lined himself up and pushed the tip of Mark’s dick into him, they both groaned in unison. Ethan clawed down Mark’s chest as he began to bounce up and down, Mark bucked up into him, groaning loudly as he was now getting the friction he so desperately craved.

“E-Ethan I-“ Mark started but Ethan cut him off by slamming his lips into Mark’s not wanting to hear any of Mark’s shit right now.

Ethan rolled his hips down and Mark moaned into his mouth, their movements became faster and the insanity of not being able to touch Ethan was driving Mark up a wall. Quiet whines started to pour from his mouth, he wanted to fuck the living daylights out of Ethan but all he could do was sit and watch while Ethan used him.

Ethan disconnected there lips a satisfying pop noise produced from it. Ethan’s lips were millimeters away from Mark’s and his breath was heavy.

“You really need to learn when to shut the fuck up” Ethan purred.

Their movements had become smoother and less rushed, almost as if they were having casual sex on a Sunday morning or something. Ethan began to kiss down Mark’s chest lovingly and the sight of his normal Ethan comforted him slightly. After taking time kissing up and down Mark’s chest, Ethan went back to where he was moments before, his breath tickling Mark’s chin.

“Now fuck me” Ethan demanded.

Those three simple words made Mark’s head spin, Ethan was never one for dirty talk. Mark started to pound upwards into Ethan which was harder when you don’t have your arms to stabilize you. Mark could feel himself getting closer, as Ethan scratched red marks on Mark’s chest, moans escaping his mouth. Mark whined louder than before and somehow Ethan knew exactly what that meant.

“You getting close baby?” Ethan said soothingly and rocked his hips down even harder.

Remembering what Ethan said about talking, Mark just whimpered and nodded his head vigorously. Ethan brought his finger up to Mark’s mouth and traced it along his lip teasingly.

“You don’t get to come until I say so” Ethan stated, bringing his hands up to hold Mark’s hair now.

Mark raised his eyebrow in shock, he didn’t want to make Ethan mad again but he wanted to come so badly.

“P-Please” Mark begged quietly in case Ethan snapped at him again.

Ethan raised a single eyebrow in amusement and shook his head. Ethan clenched and unclenched around Mark’s length a few times and Mark knew he wasn’t going to last.

“Please! I need to come please!” He exclaimed, sweat dripping down his face.

Ethan bit his lip in thought until he eventually smirked and leaned down closer to Mark's face.

“Ok slut” Ethan began “But on one condition”

Mark’s cock throbbed at the name, who knew he was into degradation? He stared up in wonder at Ethan, worried about what the one condition could be.

“You have to admit I’m better than you,” Ethan said smugly.

Mark’s mouth fell and he blinked slowly at the smirking Ethan. He would not! He had been trying for way to damn long to prove he is the better one out of the two, he couldn’t crack now.

“No!” Mark exclaimed, looking off to the side in defiance.

Ethan grabbed his chin roughly and yanked it to look at him.

“Well then you’re not going to come for a while” he stated and rocked down harder onto Mark’s cock.

Mark whimpered and closed his eyes, knowing this might be one of those battles he has to lose. Ethan started to stroke Mark’s inner thighs with the pads of his thumbs, Mark choked back a moan and tried to think of something that would help him focus on anything but the delicious sensations happening in the pit of his stomach.

“Shit, shit” Mark whispered to himself he knew he couldn’t last any longer if he wanted too.

“I’m going to come!” Mark called out and started thrusting up when suddenly the friction was gone.

Mark opened his eyes, whimpering loudly when he saw Ethan had pulled off. Mark tried to grab him in frustration before realizing his hands were tied. He groaned seeing the complacent expression on Ethan’s face.

“Not yet Mark, do you have something to say to me first?” Ethan simpered.

Mark scrunched his nose in annoyance. He was getting desperate, how long could he pretend he was fine?

“Fuck you” Mark stated with far more confidence than he actually had.

Ethan just chuckled deeply and pushed Mark back inside of him, they both moaned as the pressure that had been gone returned back to them. Mark bucked his hips up unable to help himself, suddenly he felt right back on the edge again and tried to calm himself down. But along with everything else Ethan’s moans weren’t helping him clear his head. Persistent and whiny and hot as hell, that’s how Mark would describe them. Mark could almost come just by listening to Ethan how was he going to resist Ethan slamming himself down on him?

“Say it” Ethan growled bouncing tirelessly on Mark.

The sparks of pleasure were electrifying and Mark felt himself nearing the point of no return again.

“No” Mark grunted out, his pride wouldn’t let him.

Ethan clenched and unclenched just like last time and Mark bellowed out a moan, he couldn’t hold on much longer. He could sense Ethan was getting to ready to pull off again and he knew he wouldn’t be able to handle the denial anymore.

“Say it Mark” Ethan continued.

“No!” Mark exclaimed, “fuck, please!”

Mark was mixing his strong will with his intense need of release. Ethan sensed Mark was close now but didn’t pull off this time he just pushed his hips down so he couldn’t thrust up.

“Fuck, please! I need to come so badly!” Mark begged, dignity flying out the window.

“Not until-“

“Fine! Fuck y-you’re better than me ok, just please I need-I need-“ Mark interrupted practically screaming it out unable to hold back any longer.

Ethan smirked down happily at Mark and released Mark’s hips.

“That’s all I needed to hear,” Ethan told him and started to fuck him genuinely.

Mark growled and came instantly, fucking rapidly into Ethan. Apparently, Ethan had been as close as Mark was because soon after Mark, Ethan came hard as well his sexy moans reverberating around the room. After the overpowering bliss that fell over Mark he relaxed against the bed breathing heavily. Suddenly Ethan was towering over him and releasing his hands from there leather prison, his shoulders were aching at this point and he was glad to be able to stretch his arms again. Ethan immediately flopped beside Mark, there breathing becoming timed together.

“You’re ok right?” Ethan questioned, care present in his voice.

Mark chuckled but rubbed Ethan’s arm reassuringly.

“Yeah I’m good just confused about how you can be that dominant and I never knew about it” Mark explained, looking over at Ethan.

Ethan blushed and held his hands over his cheeks.

“I was just so fucking angry Mark, don’t piss me off that much again ok?” Ethan told him, looking at Mark affectionately.

“I don’t know Ethan if that’s how you react every time I might just have to” Mark joked with a tone of seriousness.

Ethan giggled and whacked Mark’s arm, secretly he enjoyed taking control over Mark and would be happy to do it again soon.

“Well I got what I needed Mark, thanks for admitting I’m better than you,” Ethan said and sat up kissing Mark on the nose.

Mark’s face flushed and he pulled Ethan back down.

“Hey you caught me in a moment of weakness, I think we both know deep down I’m better then you,” Mark told him.

Ethan just laughed and snuggled closer to Mark.

“Whatever you say Mark”


End file.
